


Why Rivalry When Sex

by orphan_account



Series: Rival Spies That Keep Forgetting They're Rivals [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell get friendly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Rivalry When Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based off of another of my [gifsets](http://monkeydra.tumblr.com/post/66559079714/more-rival-spies-au)

“If I can make this shot, I can do whatever I want to you.”

Mitchell nodded and gestured to the pool table, a huge grin on his face, clearly not all that confident with Anders’s pool skills. Or maybe it was just because for most it would be an impossible shot. Anders tried to keep his grin from looking too smug, although it was hard when Mitchell’s jaw dropped as the ball sank into the hole.

“How did you do that?”

“I have three really competitive brothers. Lots of practice.”

Mitchell grinned at him as he set his cue down and leaned against the pool table.

“So what do you plan to do with me?”

~

Mitchell let out a ragged sob, legs trembling on either side of Anders’s head as the blond speared his tongue into him over and over and over, ignoring his pleas for more and bigger and harder. He was clenching sporadically around the wet muscle, and he didn’t know if the whimper he let out was in disappointment or relief when Anders pulled away. His back arched when Anders’s mouth was back again, hands grabbing his ass and opening him up more for Anders to press his mouth to him and _suck_.

He felt so exposed, his hole stretched open from Anders’s probing fingers before he switched to this torture.

“Anders _please_ ,” he gasped. “It’s not enough.” Anders gave a hum in consideration and hooked his thumbs into his opening and pulled it open a little more, pressing fluttering kisses around his rim, and Mitchell’s head lolled to the side, jaw slack and chest heaving.

“You are pretty open,” he agreed, still pressing those teasing kisses. “No wonder you need something bigger.” Mitchell nodded mindlessly, and when Anders pulled away this time he stayed sprawled on the pool table, cock throbbing and resting on his stomach. He heard the click of Anders opening the lube, but he was confused when he felt something much harder than he expected at his entrance. He looked down and watched as Anders pressed a sleek, black vibrator into him, and he moved it around until Mitchell bucked against him.

Pleasure shot up his spine and Anders smirked, murmuring “found it” before he turned the vibrator on and watched Mitchell fall back onto the table, a strangled moan making it past his throat. His hips were rolling onto the toy, Anders keeping the pace steady until he turned it up higher and thrust it even harder, and Mitchell jerked as if electrocuted. He couldn’t form words, the only sound leaving him being one long, continuous moan while Anders held his hips down to torment him however he pleased. Already he could feel his orgasm building. Anders only held his hips harder and turned the vibrator higher and watched him writhe under him, his sweaty curls sticking to his face and his full lips red and swollen. The muscles in his stomach clenched as he tried to move, and he could feel the pressure building higher and higher until he came with a scream, shooting over his chest and stomach.

Anders slowed his thrusts with the toy, letting Mitchell ride out his orgasm and pulled it out just before it became too much. He turned it off and tossed it to the side while Mitchell desperately gulped in air, and then went back to leaning over him.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, his finger tracing lazily around his rim, and Mitchell squirmed, the sensation straddling the line between good and too much.

“Just,” he panted out, “a minute. Just give me a minute.” Anders smiled and nodded, moving his hand to his hip and rubbed his thumb over the bone. Mitchell pulled him down into a kiss with a sigh, and Anders loved the feel of his stubble rubbing against his face and those soft lips moving against his own. He wanted to say Mitchell devoured him, but it was much slower, much more gentle than that but still claiming. Soon, Mitchell was wrapping those long, long legs around Anders’s waist and pulling him even closer.

“Your turn.”

~

Mitchell’s legs were still shaking, and Anders shouldn’t look so smug because he knew the blond was in the same situation. Anders pressed a kiss to his stomach—even the muscles there were quivering—the trail of hair tickling his lips, and laid his head back on it.

He knew he had to get up and go soon, even if he was tempted to stay with his legs tangled with Anders’s in their warm cocoon of blankets. As if he read his mind, Anders pulled himself up on the bed and pressed a kiss to his neck, right on the pulse.

“Don’t take so long to see me next time.”

“You could always come see me,” he shot back, a grin tugging at his lips. Anders didn’t reply verbally, instead capturing his mouth and kissing him deeper than Mitchell had been kissed by anyone. He took it as agreement.

~

“How did you manage to wreck your apartment?”

“Very athletic sex.” Anders’s eyes glazed over as he thought about it. “Very athletic, fantastic sex. Mitchell does this thing with--”

“I don’t want to know!”

Anders wasn’t too upset about the interruption. The look on his face was practically dreamy as he seemed to be busy recalling the details of his marathon sex with Mitchell. Dawn snapped her fingers in his face.

“Focus!” she snapped, and Anders jumped.

“Sorry,” he said with a grin that made it clear he wasn’t sorry in the slightest. “But at least we can be a little more at ease.”

“Really? How do you figure?” She didn’t even bother to keep the ire out of her voice.

“No bug could have survived that.”


End file.
